User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/TDBB Houseguest Pages
Okay, some of the houseguest pages on the wiki are unfinished. I feel like this can be a wiki project that we can all work together on. If anyone wants to help, feel free to edit too. Houseguest Template I am going to be using Amy's page for an example. Up at the very top should be the Houseguest template, with both her All-Star and BB1 pic, along with all of the information dealing with her. Coding What It Should Look Like |Season2=All-Stars |Place2=TBA |Votes2= |Votestowin2= |Alliances2=The Friendship |Loyalties2= Bridgette Kelly Justin |HOHs2=0 |Nominations2=0 |Vetos2=0 |Days2= |OtherPrizes2=Key to Wo-Man Cave |Currently=Houseguest |Currently1=Jury Member |Season=1 |Season1=1 |Place=5th |Votes=9 |Alliances=Blonde Alliance |HOHs=2 (Weeks 4 & 6) |Nominations=5 (Weeks 1, 5, 8, 9 & 10) |Vetos= |OtherPrizes=Week in Hawaii (shared with Harold) |Loyalties = Blaineley Lindsay Owen Alejandro |Roleplayer = DestructiveMilkshake}} Houseguest Summary Right below the houseguest template will be the summary, which is basically describing what season they were on, and what they are known for. Coding Amy, labelled The Mean Twin was a houseguest on Total Drama Big Brother 1 and Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars. Remembered in her first season for floating the majority of the game, being a goat, and being a jerk to almost everyone. Also for her being the first one to backstab someone and backdoor them, which she did to Gwen. What It Should Look Like Amy, labelled The Mean Twin was a houseguest on Total Drama Big Brother 1 and Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars. Remembered in her first season for floating the majority of the game, being a goat, and being a jerk to almost everyone. Also for her being the first one to backstab someone and backdoor them, which she did to Gwen. Personality This should be pretty simple. The only thing you have to do is go to their Total Drama Wiki page, go under personality, copy and paste it, and post it underneath the houseguest summary. Coding Personality Amy is aggressive, snarky, impatient, and will take advantage of anyone if she finds the opportunity. She maintains that she is both the "beauty and the brains" between her and her twin, and views Samey as a "spare Amy." Despite her claims of being intellectually superior over her sister, Amy frequently takes credit for her strategies and other accomplishments and at times, acts rather childish and bratty. She also refuses to take responsibility over her own failures, placing the blame on Samey whenever something goes amiss. This causes other people to believe Amy is more likable and useful, both on the show and in their home lives. Amy swimming all the way back to Pahkitew Island after her elimination indicates that she is also very determined. She is a member of a cheerleading team with Samey, as evidenced by their uniforms. What It Should Look Like Personality Amy is aggressive, snarky, impatient, and will take advantage of anyone if she finds the opportunity. She maintains that she is both the "beauty and the brains" between her and her twin, and views Samey as a "spare Amy." Despite her claims of being intellectually superior over her sister, Amy frequently takes credit for her strategies and other accomplishments and at times, acts rather childish and bratty. She also refuses to take responsibility over her own failures, placing the blame on Samey whenever something goes amiss. This causes other people to believe Amy is more likable and useful, both on the show and in their home lives. Amy swimming all the way back to Pahkitew Island after her elimination indicates that she is also very determined. She is a member of a cheerleading team with Samey, as evidenced by their uniforms. Voting History Under the personality will be the voting history. The code is complex, so here is the coding for it. Coding Total Drama Big Brother 1 Voting History } || – || – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 || || – || – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 || Ineligible/Vetoed || – || – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 || || – || – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale || || Courtney || Yes |} What It Should Look Like Total Drama Big Brother 1 Voting History } || – || – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 || || – || – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 || Ineligible/Vetoed || – || – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 || || – || – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale || || Courtney || Yes |} HOH History Below the voting history will be the HOH History. If the houseguest never won HOH, ignore this and move on the next thing. Coding HOH History What It Should Look Like After you're done with these two histories for a certain season, repeat this process if they appeared in more than 1 season. Houseguests Template Different from houseguest template, this template shows all the houseguests that appeared in their season. Coding What It Should Look Like Categories One thing left to do; categories. The main categories that are used are their placing and gender, along with the category Houseguests. Some other categories that are used are what season they appeared in, (what season they appeared in) Houseguests, (what season they appeared in Jury Members) and Jury Members depending upon if they made it that far. Some categories that aren't on every page are Unanimously Evicted, Evicted By a Tiebreaker, All-Star Candidates, 1st HOH or POV, HOH Winners, and POV Winners. Conclusion With that, the entire page is complete. Hopefully we will be able to get all these pages to look the same as wiki. Thanks :) Category:Blog posts